Calypso Gloompond
Calypso Gloompond '(''Kariupuso Guruumupondo, カリウプソ グルームポンド) is a rather young and special woman, one of the very few of her kind. Calypso is a rare breed known as '''Hybrids, though none in the civilized world would be so rude as to call her that to her face. Due to the rare occasion of this "unholy union", Calypso was born mostly human, as most would have anticipated, but with an exception unheard of. Two years after her birth, she experienced her one and only shed, something typically reserved for the Calco people. This shed would reveal her Calco heritage forevermore in the form of her blue skin tone. Appearance Personality and Traits History Power and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Often referring to herself as being in the middle ground between her mother, someone so unfortunately lacking in the field of physical prowess, and her father, someone of such physical grandeur that he became famous for punching through the most reinforced walls and gates. It would prove a lie to even dare claim that they are as much as remotely equal to one another. Even so, Calypso's strength is not to be so easily dismissed. Through diligent work with her father's guidance, Calypso has become a formidable combatant, powerful enough to go toe to toe with some of the greatest of S-classes for as far as strength goes. The secret to her success comes from her own training called; Toxin Therapy. This allowed her to break down her muscle frame down to a manageable level and then extract the venom to then allow the muscles to heal again, simulating the experience of physical exertion without moving a single muscle. Calypso can move objects many times heavier than herself and crack rock with her bare fists, surpassing the strength of a hundred peak trained humans. Astounding Reflexes: Much with due thanks to her Calco heritage, Calypso has a cognitive thinking and reaction and response rate than most humans. This allows her to think through problems faster as well as process information faster, meaning that her reaction times are greatly enhanced when compared to ordinary human beings. This is the secret to her impressive reflexes, reflexes which have saved her on multiple occasions, this in conjunction with her speed has allowed her to dodge bullets from a point-blank range. Supreme Speed: Calypso is unnaturally fast, able to move from one place to another in a minimal time slot. She can react and perform to stimuli much faster than an ordinary human. Her legs are easily able to carry her up to speeds that can reach 100 mph and sustain such speeds for a considerable amount of time without growing tired in the slightest. However, when she so desires, Calypso can move even faster than that. When pushing herself to her utmost limit, Calypso can reach speeds reaching the levels of 9000 mph, effectively vanishing from view from her sheer speed, not even leaving after images behind her. Only dust and a battered opponent. Enhanced Endurance: Calypso is surprisingly durable considering her origin and stature.Calypso is capable of easily resisting just about as much damage as she can deal, meaning that she can with ease resist blows that compares to over 14 tons of force without even flinching from the attack. Impressive Magic Power: Calypso carries a very potent origin, holding more magic power than most mages could dream of having. While not in the category of world-shattering power such as that of the saints, or guild masters like her father, it is still safely around the levels of S-Class, able to cast spells for hours without facing exhaustion or consequences for her actions. This works very well in her favor with her excessive magic cost from both her Devil Slayer Magic and Enchantment in the form of Neith. Magical Abilities Virulent Devil Slayer Magic Virulent Devil Slayer Magic is a is a Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line utilized by those known as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士 (デビル・スレイヤー), Debiru Sureiyā lit. Demon Destroying Magicians). Like many of those who practice this magic, Calypso and the people who use Devil Slayer Magic in battle are known as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Calypso was taught this magic by the heinous devil known as Xolotl, a creature who swore to teach Calypso the arts of Devil Slayer Magic in exchange for her life and freedom. After years of study and practice, Calypso all but mastered her art. And as a sign of gratitude for Xolotl's aid, she gave her a head start to run before she claimed her soul and powers for her own. As the name may imply, Calypso's Devil Slayer Magic is centered around the element of poison and toxins. Through this magic, Calypso seeks to not simply batter her opponents to death but rather subtly bring them to heel through slowly debilitating poisons, breaking down an opponent through the toxins which courses through the body, slowly bringing them down and forcing them to eventually submit. And with the inherent abilities of Devil Slayer Magic, this toxic magic is even more poisonous than traditional poison magic for this reason as Devil Slayers spells are infused with magical particles which prove to be toxic to not only devils but humans as well. Like all Slayers, Calypso has the innate ability to consume the same related element to her magic, allowing her to eat poisons and toxins in order to rejuvenate herself, recover her stamina, restore her magic power and temporarily enhance her spellcasting. With her immense mastery of the poisons, Calypso has developed a medical training program of her own called: Toxic Therapy. The premise is that she allows poisons to course through her veins and muscles to the point where they almost start to break down, then she extracts the poison and allows the muscles to regrow and heal, turning out stronger than before. Calypso's poisons that she uses in combat are of varied properties. She can paralyze, poison, cause hallucinations and even cause severe and rapid Necrosis. * Virulent Devil's Rage: '''Calypso gathers up a great amount of magical poison in her lungs in preparation of this spell. The Virulent Devil's Rage is arguably the most basic and simple spell in her arsenal, yet despite this, it is a very powerful spell for all intents and purposes, carrying surprisingly high levels of piercing properties. * '''Virulent Devil's Plagued Crossbow: '''Calypso gathers up a sufficient amount of magic power externally to create two, light, one-handed crossbows on her wrists, forged from toxic magic power. From here she is capable of creating additional toxic projectile of the same poisonous magic power t fire off as toxic bolts towards her foes, at speeds and strengths that surpass a traditional crossbow five times over. * '''Virulent Devil's Dreaded Crossbow: '''Similarly to the daughter spell, the Dreaded Crossbow works on a similar level in its construction and use, only this time it is a lot larger and meant to be held by two hands. This crossbow is immensely powerful, able to pierce through thick walls of various materials with the greatest of ease, surpassing the power of the Plagued Crossbow many times over. * '''Virulent Devil's Stimulus Cloud: '''Calypso creates a vast cloud of poison that carries some very interesting abilities. For as long as the cloud remains anyone who breathes the toxic fumes will experience a sudden surge of power. As soon as the first puff of fumes will result in accelerated response, increased strength and improved speed, and these properties will only increase the longer one remains within the cloud. However, it does not end there. As previously stated, despite it's enhancing properties, the Stimulus Cloud is toxic and will lead to poisoning of the cardiovascular system, resulting in the blood carrying less oxygen through the system, resulting in the sensation of lacking oxygen intake, dizziness, and similar symptoms to the sickness of Anemia. Despite this, as Calypso is the one that created this cloud, as well as her natural resistance to poison due to her magic, Calypso's body neutralizes the negative effects of the cloud within her faster than it can affect her, resulting in a free power boost with no repercussions for her actions. * '''Virulent Devil's Talon: '''Calypso gathers toxic magical power around her fingers or toes to create claws of poisonous magic, the claws proving able to slash through anything foolish enough to put itself before her. The claws can effectively pierce and slice through nearly anything and, like all her spells, this attack leaves her opponent poisoned should they be successfully struck by her spell, no matter how superficial it may be. * '''Virulent Devil's Noxious Body: '''Most likely her most advanced spell, Calypso uses her magic to transform her body into a cloud of poisonous gas, being far more toxic than any other poison in her arsenal, able to poison through mere touch alone. This noxious body is extremely fast, traveling nearly as fast as the famous Lightning Body, though lacking behind ever so slightly, but there is a way around that. Calypso can utilize this spell in conjunction with her Stimulus Cloud to travel far faster from point A to B. The 13 Godly Parades Take Over: Devil Soul Take Over: Devil Soul is a pretty straight forward form of Transformation Magic that grants the user the ability to assimilate demonic creatures and use their powers as ones own. Devil Soul is generally considered to be the "perfected" form of the Satan Soul for two specific reasons. For one, Satan soul targets a very certain "demographic" of what is considered to be demonic, Devil Soul has no such distinction. Anything that can be considered demonic, even vaguely so, can be assimilated by the users of this magic. This was once demonstrated when a user of this magic was able to claim the soul of a human who was so sinful, so vile, that the individual's soul could barely even be recognized as a human being's anymore and grazing the lines of the demonic. Secondly, while the original Satan Soul requires the users to possess something known as a "Demon Factor" in order to maintain control over the demons that they assimilate, a factor which only a few select people in the world is born with, rendering the magic absolutely unusable for a majority of mages. Devil Soul, on the other hand is a vastly more available form of demonic Take Over, however, it carries with it a colossal risk. Compared to other Take Over magics that only require the user to "conquer" the target once and then it is under the user's control, the demons assimilated by the Devil Soul can always, and will always, attempt to overcome the one who took their souls and claim their body as their own. Only someone with great willpower can and should ever attempt to utilize this magic, and even then, it may lead to multiple uneasy nights. Calypso is a mage of considerable skill with this magic, able to assimilate and maintain multiple devils at once, despite the lack of a demon factor. However, she does not possess quite enough willpower to keep them fully at bay. Whenever she assumes one of her demon's forms, their personality tends to meld into her own, causing her to pick up some of their character traits. This permits her to utilize them at greater power, as more loosely bound devils are more potent, but this also carries the risk of her loosing herself to them if she maintains a form for too long. '''Kelpie Kelpie.png|Half Power (No armor) Kelpie Armor.jpg|Kelpie Full Power (Armor) Lance of the Divine.png|Kelpie's Lance Kelpie is arguably the most potent Devil in Calypsos arsenal. While not the magically most powerful of the bunch, her absolute dominance in the physical aspect of combat easily puts her above the other devils in skill and power. Before her capture, Kelpie had grown infamous across Fiore for her unending terrorizing of the harbor city of Hargeon, with lacking success to expel her from te area, constantly returning to ensue where she left off. Hundreds of rune knights had fallen before this devil, with very minimal effort. Calypso has openly expressed that if it were not for the existence of Devil Slayer Magic, this devil would've likely been unbeatable due to her strength and speed, but most of all, her incomprehensible endurance, standing next to unkillable by anything that does not originate from a holy or demonic nature, and even then she manages to live up to the moniker of The Undying Fiend . Kelpie makes use of Requip, and Lance Magic in order to utterly decimate her foes. Kelpie's great power come directly from the use of a particular armor that she wears into battle. This armor grants no physical defense as all damage dealt all but seeps through the plates and afflicts her. However, it compensates this by heavily amplifying her physical and magical prowess. Beyond her ability to call upon her armor for enhanced strength, she can also summon forth her magical lance; Devil's Retort. This lance is nearly unequaled in its design, capable of piercing through next to anything by natural means, and becomes all the more formidable when enhanced by her Lance Magic, growing sharpers, achieving greater piercing capabilities and empowered durability. Some of those who have seen this lance in action has come to call it the lance equivalent of Archenemy, while others say that it goes well beyond the abilities of that sword. Supreme Strength: '''Kelpie possesses near unequaled strength, having next to no equals in the realm of physical prowess. The muscular frame of the devil known as Kelpie is nearly unparalleled when put into contrast of her actual size, possessing some of the most dense muscle to body ratios known to man. She can with ease uproot whole tree's with nothing but her bare fists, lift entire buildings on her back. Her strength almost surpasses common sense, able to tangle with mages capable of Giant Magic and leave victorious. When fully powered from carrying her famed armor, Kelpie has been shown to be capable of nearly unthinkable feats of strength, able to break right through colossal concrete pillars, shatter foot wide walls of rock and/or iron. '''Supreme Endurance: '''Kelpie is one of the most potent devils from the Etherious books of Zeref, Kelpie carries a level of endurance few can even hope to achieve. Kelpie is extremely resistant to both sharp and blunt trauma, able to resisting cuts from the sharpest blades and handle blows from the most physically competent mages. As if that was not enough, most magical spells are usually ranging from ineffective to useless against her. This was once demonstrated when Kelpie faced off against a lesser army while barely catching as much as a scratch on her body. After her own encounter with the devil, Calypso came to the ocnclusion that had it not been for the powers of a Devil Slayer, the task to overcome Kelpie may just be an impossible one. Even mages enhanced by the likes of power boosting abilities such as the Dragon Force, Lock Burst and so on are barely able to put as much as a dent on her. While not nearly as effective as proper Devil Slayer Magic, there are a few magics which can achieve greater results than ordinary magics, Such as various forms of Holy Magic, or magics that deal with the demonic such as magic that deals with absolute darkness such as the Essence of the Void or even curses. While not necessarily always effective, they stands as clearly superior options to anything else. Lance Magic Lance Magic is a magic that, obviously, allows the user to utilize both lance and spear with immensely greater efficiency. The magic permits the mage to elongate the spear in order to reach foes from a further distance, to sharpen the point in order to allow it to pierce through more powerful defenses, and harden it to be able to endure more trauma. Kelpie, however, has managed to take it one step beyond the traditional usage. Unlike how the magic typically requires an actual spear in order to function, Kelpie has managed to use this magic to create spears and lances made from pure ethernano, serving just as effectively, if not more effectively, as traditional weaponry, able to spawn them from the ground and from thin air to assault Kelpie's foes. * '''Dracula's Forest of Death: Kelpie gathers an immense amount of magic power in the ground, collecting it and spreading it through a vast expanse. Upon her wish and desire, the ethernano will take the form of lances or spears and rise from the ground, pummeling, shredding or impaling whomever is foolish enough to stand within the appointed vicinity. the spears will linger around, and may even by picked up by Kelpie to use as weapons. * Thousand Needles: '''Kelpie gathers her own and ambient ethernano in the surrounding vicinity, shaping the magic power in spears to be used against her foes. The spears will hover about indefinitely, their tips tracking their intended target until such a time when they are desired to strike at their mark. Kelpie can command these spears at will to fly towards their enemy, pummeling, shredding or piercing their target whenever she so desires. '''Neith Neith.jpeg|Neith Precious_Neith.png|Neith Being Precious Sinister_Neith.jpg|Neith Being Sinister Neith is more or less the very opposite of Kelpie in just about every regard. While Kelpie is a physical beast of a devil, Neith is far less capable in the physical field, preferring to rely on her natural magical prowess to excel and overwhelm her foes. Neith is a demon of many talents, one that makes use of Enchantment and Soul Beast summons to wear her opposition down and turn the very battlefield to her favor. Whilst physically inferior to Kelpie, with magic she more than makes up for it, and might in some cases one up Kelpie. Neith may just be one of the most powerful devils in Calypso's arsenal, but she is actually the easiest one she has ever caught. From the haunted depths of a system of caverns in the far away lands of Caelum. Calypso eventually came across the devil in her ventures through the tunnels, and when she did, something occurred which she could have never anticipated: She got invited for tea. After some drink and biscuits, Neith eventually came with an offer for Calypso; She would allow Calypso to perform a take-over on her and in turn, Calypso would grant her indirect social interaction. Calypso agreed to the terms, and thus achieved one of her most powerful demons with non-existent issue. Immense Magical Power Boost: Neith's one redeeming factor to the Take-Over is the boost of magical power she provides Calypso with. Neith is not particularly fast or strong or even durable, but for everything she lacks in all those fields, she excels in magic to the point where she is nearly unequaled in her magical efficiency. As Neith is an Enchanter, through her, Calypso gains a great understanding of the nature of magic and the many ways in which it can be utilized. While lackluster for the most part, when it comes to magic, Calypso is said to grow immensely more powerful, to such a point where her magic can suddenly compare with wizard saints and then some, growing some dozen times more powerful than in her previous natural state. Enchantment *'Ether Webbing: '''Neith creates a web of ethernano and photons, shaping up a new playing field which only Neith can navigate properly. This webbing is no thicker than a fishing line, making it very hard to balance upon for the ordinary person, and as the web is shaped by Neith, it is entirely and freely manipulated by her, allowing her to do with the web as she wishes. *'Ether Whip: Similarly to the Ether webbing, this attack is too shaped from amassed ethernano and photons, taking on the physical form of an extremely powerful whip. This attack is Neith's one and only Melee attack, and one she uses frequently at that. The whip radiates immense amounts of infra-red energies, yet it is restricted to the surface alone, allowing for extremely powerful and heated impacts. Thanks to the heat, the whip can lash through solid steel with ease. Luckily, the whips heat can be freely regulated to minor, extreme or nonexistent levels.The whip of light is so potent that even minor lashes can have some serious repercussions for the unwary, as the whip excudes such intense light energy from that small surface that the body get thrown aside from the energy that was unleashed. As it is controlled by Neith, the durability of the whip can be regulated as well as the heat itself, ranging from the strength of leather to the immense strength of some of the toughest metals in the known world. *'Ether Cocoon: '''Sharing the same properties as the webbing and whip, the Cocoon is the penultimate form of the ether series. By taking the whip and lengthening it with little regard for how long it becomes. As this is done, Neith will proceed to wrap these long ropes of magic around her opponent like a cocoon, which is connected to Neith's hands by a strong strand of magic. Once this act has been performed, there are several ways to utilize this spell. The first and most obvious is to simply keep them trapped in there, pulling at the strings to tighten and constrict the enemy in place. Then there is the method of heating up the cocoon to indescribable heights as the foe is trapped within the bonds by increasing the IR levels from the strands of magic, heating up the enclosed cocoon to such levels that it can kill nearly any man within minutes.Lastly, Neith may start swinging the cocoon around wildly, as if it were a flail. *'Harden: Harden is a very effective spell, mostly serving to enhance Neith's skeletal frame, muscles, and skin to harden themselves to untold heights. The spell can allow her to raise her defensive capabilities to the point where she can endure almost five times as much tarume as she could naturally. *'Descend: '''Neith enchants the very foundation to obey her will and whim to an extent. Once the earth has been affixed with a sufficient amount of her magic, Neith can transmutate the ground into quicksand, and then harden it again, even to such an extent that the ground becomes near comparable to steel. *'Weaken: Neith affixes her magic power into an object, any object considerable, and then weaken it. This allows her to weaken adamantine into the same level as steel, steel into rock and rock into paper. Weaken can also serve to dull something sharp, rendering them less lethal than previously. *'Blast: '''Neith affies her magic into an object, any and all objects, Blast allows neith to gather a certain amount of magic within an object and then cause it to explode. The following blast's radius depends upon the amount of magic within the object, and the amount of magic capable of being affixed into an object has no real limit. As long as there is magic to spend, the object can keep absorbing. *'Thunder Storm: 'As simple as the name implies, Neith utilizes her enchantment to call forth storm clouds and rain down lightning bolts from the sky. The damage from these lightning bolts are surprisingly mediocre, dealing next to no damage to the opposition. The power behind it is their ability to paralyze whomever they touch, leaving them open for a free attack. *'Flight: 'By affixing her magic into herself she can allow herself to defy the ver laws of gravity, effectively soaring through the sky by the means of her magic alone, able to move just as fast as she does on the ground. This flight spell can also be applied to random objects within Neith's vicinity to be sent flying t a rapid pace towards her opposition. *'Mine: 'Neith can affix her magic into the earth, sky or water. When this is done, an unseen magical circle will appear upon the spot where the magic has been affixed, exploding in a mighty blast when pressure is applied to it. *'Berserker: 'Berserker is an enchantment which can be placed upon any living creature, increasing their power manifold, allowing even the weakest of creatures to suddenly be able to go toe to toe with properly trained mages. Neith prefers to use this in unison with her summons, enhancing their physical and magical prowess several times over, making them even more dangerous combatants at the cost of their sound mind. *'Aero: 'Aero allows Neith to affix her magical power into a living creature to further enhance their speed, elevating it to untouched heights. More than that, Aero also possesses the innate ability to make the target grow increasingly faster the longer they are in unimpeded motion. *'Now You See Me: Now you see me is one of Neith's mot favored spells. By affixing her magic into her own being, she can manipulate its properties and composition. This allows her in this example to enchant every cell and atom in her body to take on the unique properties of electrons. By doing this she unlocks a new ability which some have incorrectly come to call "nigh-omnipresence". This is a faulty assumption. When the body has imitated the properties of electrons, this allows Neith to be literally in two places at once, but both come from the same point of origin. The spell allows her to move indefinitely around, two shapes in two different places, but at the same time, it is the same body. This allows her to take action from multiple points at once, moving about, thinking, attacking and defending from two different points. The cons to this spell follows that any form of damage that affects one of the forms will also affect the other due to that they may appear to be two different bodies, but it is the same one just in different locations. This spell is also taxing to the mind as it basically means that Neith has to spend time and focus on controlling two shapes at once and move them in different fashions despite being the same body. Had it not been for the fact that Neith is an Etherious designed for such multitasking, it could very well have fried an ordinary mind from exhaustion. *'Bring Down the Roof: '''Without a doubt, this is Neith's favorite spell. This is a very unique spell as it allows her to enchant something that, by all means, should not have been possible to enchant. Bring Down the Roof allows Neith to affix her magic into something completely different than a typical being or object. It allows her to enchant the metaphysical, to enchant the boundary, the veil between the mortal realm and the realm of devils, the world of the Void Lord. A realm where imagination and dreams are as real, as solid as the earth beneath their feet, the sky above their heads and the blood in their veins. By parting the veil that separates these two worlds, the powers and properties of the Vacant Realm leeks into the mortal realm, allowing the mage to transform and twist the nearby affected area, in any way she so wishes. The ground can be twisted and changed in any way the user sees fit, the sky may suddenly change color, up could suddenly be down, gravity may suddenly change in the way it affects the world, and so much more. The possibilities of action are near infinite. However, there is a catch to this. The veiled area is not exclusively changed by Neith alone. Other mages with sufficient will and intellect, along with the potential for lesser demons leaking out into the world, are all capable of bending and twisting the world just as well as Neith. Soul Creature Summoning * '''Gremlin:' Gremlin is one of Neith's summonable creatures. The Gremlin is a small humanoid-esqe being whom carries with itself a colossal magical ruby. This creature's stone is next to indestructible and utilizes it to block and redirect attacks. The creature is immensely strong, almost two hundred times stronger than a human being, breaking next to anything in sight if it so desires. It compensates this with rather lacking speed and endurance. The gremlin can be expelled from the mortal realm by a mere three blows to its frame. Beyond being indestructible, the ruby carries kinetic absorbant and energy reflective properties. Neith typically takes use of this creature for defense against spells she can not avoid, providing it with a hefty boost of speed by the use of her Aero spell Huldra Huldra.jpg|Huldra Huldra Full.jpg|Huldra in Her Full Glory Huldra Moon.jpeg|The Lunar Devil Huldra is Calypso's shared third strongest devil, the second devil to have been caught and also her most favored one. While yet free, Huldra had come to make a name for herself for "haunting" an ancient citadel in Bosco, surrounding the whole construction with tall and thick walls of thorns. Thorn Curse Morrigan Enhanced Strength: Supreme Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Virulent Devil Slayer Magic Ways of Combat Trivia